


making new memories

by luuvvy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bisexual Luz, Blushing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lesbian Amity, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz is Aware, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuvvy/pseuds/luuvvy
Summary: Luz Noceda is back in the Boiling Isles after 10 dreadful months of human school! Let's see what she's missed since her absence.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	1. reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz Noceda makes it to the Boiling Isles! What awaits her at the door today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, the first chapter! i hope you guys enjoy this, and if not, hopefully future chapters interest you more :)
> 
> happy reading, everyone!

It had been almost a whole year since Luz Noceda had been away from the Boling Isles. Even then, the short time she had with her friends in that magical world would never be forgotten. Now, she was ready to make more memories and catch up with her friends. 

“Mom! I’m leaving for the Boiling Isles now!” Luz called into the kitchen, ready to bolt out of the house. She could hardly wait to see her friends again. 

“Okay, mija, mantente segura.” Luz’s mother emerged from the kitchen with her arms out to motion for a hug, “I’m going to miss you so much, Luz.”

“Me too, Mom,” Luz tightly embraced her mother. “I’ll come visit whenever I can, okay? Also, I have Eda, King, and a bunch of other friends to make sure I don’t die. Don’t worry about me!”

“Gosh, don’t say that, you little rascal!” She ruffled Luz’s hair as the two giggled. 

“I’ll get going now, Mom. Bye!” Luz waved her mother goodbye as she ran out of the house and to the bus stop where it had originally started. 

Luz squealed as she took notice of the little owl that was perched on top of a trash can, “Owlbert! Hey there, little buddy. I’ve missed you so much,” 

“Hoot.” The palisman flapped his little wings and circled around Luz and she giggled in response. He then flew around for Luz to follow which led her to a familiar door. The same yellow door that had a large eye in the middle of it that Luz had missed the entire school year. She had dreamed of going back to the Boiling Isles for so long and it was finally coming true. 

Luz and Owlbert entered through the magic door and a bright light emerged from it. In just a few seconds flat, the two made it through the door and into the Boiling Isles. 

“Luz! Luz! She’s back!” The small king of demons excitedly squealed. He was not very different from the last time Luz had seen him, other than the fact his bones were a little more worn out and slightly cracked now. Of course, he was still as adorable as Luz had remembered him. 

Eda cheekily grinned, “Welcome back, kiddo. How convenient that I’ve been needing an extra hand at the stands lately!” And of course, Edalyn Clawthorne was as charismatic as ever. “I’m kidding, I’ve missed you, kid. It’s good to see you again.” 

“King! Eda!”

“And Hooty!” Hooty’s body stretched out from the door. 

“And Hooty. I’ve missed you guys so much,” Luz grinned as she pulled all three into an embrace. Well, it was difficult to hug Hooty, but it somehow worked out. “I can’t wait to be spending the next few months with you guys again.”

King quickly climbed onto Luz’s body and rested on her head, “Ah, finally, my nest is back.” 

“I should let Principal what’s-his-name and let him know you’re back to re-enroll you into Hexside,” Eda made a reminder for herself. She proceeded to facepalm and groan. “ _ Ugh _ , Luz, you’re too much paperwork.”

“I’m totally worth it,” Luz smugly grinned. “Speaking of Hexside, I should go surprise my school friends.” She excitedly jumped around with King desperately trying to hold on. 

“Leaving already? You just got here,” King whined as if he were a toddler. He threw his arms and legs up while on Luz’s head, throwing a tantrum. 

“I’ll be back soon, so don’t worry, little buddy,” Luz assured him. “I’m just going to visit Willow and Gus.”

“What about the other one? Amity?” Eda asked. “Is she still alive or what?”

Luz flinched at the sound of her name. She had been thinking about Amity a lot for the ten months she had been away from the Boiling Isles. While Willow and Gus constantly sent letters, Amity had sent only one. Luz had just assumed that maybe Amity was busy for the first few months, but overtime, Luz realized the witch had probably forgotten about her. The summer Luz had spent with Amity was probably insignificant to her. As if a prestigious witch from a famously wealthy family would give a care for Luz the human. 

If she was going to see Amity today, she wasn’t sure how either of them would act towards each other, but there was one thing that Luz could say was for certain. Luz missed Amity dearly. While Luz waited for Amity to send more letters, she had tried writing letters herself, but in the end, Luz didn’t have the courage to send any. Maybe that meant something about their short lived friendship. 

“Aha, yeah… Amity! My best bud. I guess I could  _ try  _ to find her,” Luz awkwardly responded. She tried to make up an excuse as if she wouldn’t know where Amity was. Although, last summer, the two seemed to bump into each other very often. “I wouldn’t really know where she’d be, you know?”

“Wouldn’t she be at Hexside? You know, ‘cuz she’s a Hexside student,” King raised an eyebrow out of confusion. He and Eda seemed to catch on to Luz’s terrible acting. “She goes to school like the rest of your nerd friends.”

Luz made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth as if that were a shocking revelation, “ _ Riiight _ .”

“You’re acting weird and I don’t like it. I think you need to go find your nerd friends or else King and I are gonna have to hear some dork angst story.” Eda motioned her hands towards Luz like she was shooing a skunk away. 

“Okay, okay!” Luz held King to place him down gently on the ground from her head. “Sorry, little buddy. I’ll be back as soon as possible, okay?”

“Fine…” King sat on the ground and grumbled. 

“Bye, guys!” Luz quickly rushed out the door of the Owl House. At first, she had to readjust to her old yet familiar surroundings, but eventually the memories of the Boiling Isles came back. She took her usual path to Hexside Academy from when she used to attend the school, absorbing every bit of nostalgia there was. She remembered walking from school to the Owl House with Willow and Gus. Although, Eda didn’t particularly enjoy having the two over so often. 

“Shut up, Boscha, it’s not like the Owl Lady can just kidnap her,” a chillingly familiar voice said. 

Her voice sent a small tingle down Luz’s spine. She didn’t even have to look at who it was. 

Amity appeared in Luz’s line of sight, but she didn’t seem to notice the latter yet. Naturally, at the thought of Amity seeing her after ten months, Luz immediately hid behind a tree. 

“Have you been able to contact her at all, Amity? It’s been almost a year,” Boscha groaned. “Just write ‘hey, how are you doing?’ and be on your way.”

“That’s why we’re headed to the Owl House right now, dumbass,” Amity rolled her eyes. “Besides, writing letters is hard; none of them were good enough to send. Why can’t Earth just have a Penstagram or something? That would be so much easier.”

“You always say you’ll ask the Owl Lady about Luz, but you end up chickening out.”

“No, I don’t.” Amity paused for a bit. “Okay, maybe I do, but at least I’m  _ trying _ .”

Luz wasn’t sure how to go about this new information. Amity had actually tried to get through to her, but didn’t have the courage too. It was the exact same way Luz had been feeling all school year. 

As Amity and Boscha took down the same route Luz had taken to the Owl House, Luz followed suit while still concealed by the trees and bushes. 

Amity approached the door and took in a deep breath, but just as she was about to knock on the door, Hooty screeched, “Intruder! Intruder!”

“What? No! I’m Luz’s friend! Kind of…” Amity panicked a little. “I’m looking for the Owl Lady.” She seemed to forget that Hooty was at the front door because otherwise she probably wouldn’t have looked so startled. It was adorable seeing her to lose her poise, which was a little out of character for her. 

“Did I hear my name, Hooty? Who’s there at the door?” Eda popped open the door, a little surprised at the guests. “Oh, you’re Luz’s friend. What brings you here? Also, make it quick, I’m a little busy.”

Boscha gave Amity a slight nudge with her elbow, insinuating that was her gesture for courage. “Come on, Amity, you got this.”

Amity cleared her throat. She hesitated for a little while, but eventually managed to croak out some words, “A-Ah, well, I was wondering if you’ve… I don’t know, maybe heard from Luz?”

Luz panicked and ran out from the bushes, waving her arms around to get Eda’s attention. She mouthed ‘no’ and continued to frantically wave her arms. 

She wanted to surprise Amity now knowing that the witch had actually been waiting for her all this time. 

Eda squinted and furrowed her eyebrows out of confusion, but eventually got the message, “Uh, I think you’re outta luck, kid. Maybe another time.” 

“Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you, ma’am,” Amity sighed out of disappointment. 

“What the—“ Eda accidentally mumbled out as she looked to find where Luz disappeared off to. 

“Huh?” Boscha turned around to see what Eda was looking at. To her surprise, there were orbs of light in the air. “Woah, that’s a lot of light glyphs.” 

Many light glyphs were floating around and they appeared to be forming some sort of path. 

“Luz?” Amity immediately came to the conclusion that it was her. Only she would think of something so stupid and obvious. The light glyphs were one of the only few spells she could do. Not to mention, it was the first spell Amity ever got to witness Luz perform. It was nostalgic seeing the glyphs again. 

They were leading down a path, which meant they were meant to be followed. That had to be the case. Amity was sure of it. 

“So, you were lying, Owl Lady?” Boscha questioned. She quickly caught on with Amity’s reaction and realized that it was likely Luz that set up the light show. 

“No, because I don’t know a Luz, but have fun figuring out whatever that is,” Eda deadpanned and slammed the door, clearly too tired to deal with the two. 

“Hoot, hoot! I think you should follow it, you little love bird,” Hooty said in his high-pitched voice in a sing-song manner. 

“You should go to Skara’s house for the night, I think I’m gonna figure out whatever this is,” Amity smiled. “Thanks for your help today, Boscha.”

“Don’t ignore me!”

“No problem. Anything for my love sick friend,” Boscha smiled back as she waved to say bye to Amity. 

Amity began to walk down the path of light glyphs, admiring how beautiful they looked as the sun began to set.  _ Oh, Luz…  _

Her heart was pounding and her ears were slightly flapping. It had to be Luz. The Owl Lady was being too suspicious and no other person could set up something like this. The last time Luz was in the Boiling Isles, she always set up little surprises like this for her friends. Besides, no sick person could possibly want to play a prank on Amity like this. 

“Luz?” Amity called out as she had realized she reached the end of the trail. She was led into a dark forest surrounded by trees that was lit up by the last light glyphs. “Luz, was it you who set this up?” 

There was a rustling in a bush behind Amity. “Hello? I know someone’s there because you’re being painfully obvious about it.”

Someone ran out from a bush and embraced Amity from behind, “Gotcha!” At first, Amity yelped until she realized how the voice was nostalgic and warm. It was a voice that Amity had been longing for all this time. It was a voice that would keep Amity up at night, thinking about the possibilities of their future together. 

Amity let out a giggle as she turned around to hug Luz back, “You’re back!” She was surprised at how warm Luz’s natural body temperature was. It felt nice. 

Amity took notice of Luz’s sudden height growth. Amity was wearing her usual heels, which typically made them the same height, but now Luz was noticeably at least two or so inches taller than her.

“Yeah, I am!” Luz beamed. “I’ve missed the Boiling Isles so, so, so much.” She wanted to say that she had missed Amity too, but it felt awkward. It was most likely because they hadn’t been in touch for quite a while. 

“You idiot, how long have you been back for? You didn’t have to set this up—okay, I’ll admit it was a nice gesture, though.” Amity looked up at Luz, admiring at how thoughtful she was. 

“Maybe like, half an hour? I barely got back and found you looking for me, so I thought it would be a good time to surprise you!” Luz gave Amity her signature goofy grin. It was a smile that could light up just about anybody’s day. “I’m glad you liked the surprise. The sun just so happened to be setting, so I had to rush the surprise, but it worked out.”

Amity chuckled at Luz’s typical childish behavior. Their casual conversation made it as though Luz had never left in the first place, except for the fact they were both feeling very awkward to be around each other again. Even then, despite the warmth and joy she felt at the moment, she still felt guilty about never trying to talk to Luz during the time she was gone. “Luz… I’m sorry for not trying to contact you sooner. I swear I was going to, but—“

Luz reached for Amity’s small hands, “It’s okay, Amity. I was too scared to send anything to you too. I thought that you might have forgotten about me, but now I know that’s not the case. Right?” 

“Of course not,” Amity sighed. As if nothing had ever changed, Amity was once again unable to tell Luz the truth. It’s always been like that. “Anyway, since you’re back now, I take it that you’ll be attending school again. The new semester starts again soon.”

“Hell yeah, I am.” Luz shot up two finger guns and mimicked the sound of a gun firing like ‘pew pew’. She was being so stupidly cute for no reason; it was almost infuriating because Amity’s pale skin couldn’t hide her flustered face. 

In an attempt to move Luz’s attention away from Amity’s brightly red face, she did a spell circle to quickly pick out  _ The Good Witch Azura _ book. “So, does this mean the book club is back on?” 

“Luzura and Hecamity are back in action, baby!” Luz came in to embrace Amity in another hug, which might have almost caused Amity to faint right there on the spot. While Luz had always been touchy, especially with Amity, the latter hadn’t had contact with Luz for ten months, so she’s had little to no time to prepare. 

Now, the two were likely going to be inseparable just like last year too. When the book club had begun, they constantly talked all day and night. The thought of being able to talk to Luz again everyday gave Amity butterflies in her stomach. 

“Gods, I’ve missed you, Luz,” Amity said under her breath. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Luz to hear that or not, so she said it as quietly as possible.

“I’ve missed you too, Ams.” Luz didn’t let go of their tight embrace. Amity could have just melted into her arms right then and there. 

She was falling faster than ever. 


	2. visiting hexside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz decides to go see Willow and Gus at Hexside Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! just wanted to say thanks for sticking through to the second chapter and, as a heads up, amity isnt really in this chapter much. i think its just important to show luz's life outside of their relationship ;p 
> 
> im sorry if that might bore you,, but as always, happy reading, friends!
> 
> also, this chapter was supposed to go up tomorrow, but i got too excited.

Luz happily strolled down to Hexside Academy and this time with no distractions. Last night, she had completely forgotten to go see Gus and Willow, but she at least got to see _somebody_ out of it. It was definitely a tear jerking moment with Amity to say the least. 

When she reached the academy, she had a wave of nostalgia hit her. The school hadn’t changed at all, which was expected since it’s an ancient school for witches. She immediately went to the front office of the academy to go see Principal Bump. She didn’t want a run-in with the “troublemaker sniffers”, so it was probably a good idea to _legally_ enter the campus during school hours. 

“ _Heeyy_ there, Principal B.! It’s been a while,” Luz made herself comfortable in the seat in front of Principal Bump’s chair. 

“Oh, it’s you. The human. Come back to be an exchange student again, Miss Noceda?” Principal Bump didn’t seem to express any thrill towards seeing Luz again, but he also didn’t express any resentment. That was always a good thing! “Edalyn had passed by to collect paperwork earlier, so I believe you’ll be enrolled again shortly enough.” 

“Ah, yeah, I know I already got that sorted out! I came here to ask for a visitor’s pass or something. I used to break into the school without one and I always almost get myself killed in the process. I thought maybe I’d give being a ‘good kid’ a shot,” Luz explained herself, chuckling in between at the thought of the memories she made at Hexside Academy. The first time she came to Hexside, she had pretended to be an Abomination to give Willow a good grade and she nearly got cut up. Good times. 

“If I say no, you’ll probably find some way to get past security and trespass anyway, right?” Principal Bump was clearly already over the conversation.

“Possibly.”

“Very well. I’ll grant you access to the campus, but only if it is during school hours and you report to my office first.” The headmaster had surprisingly agreed to Luz’s request. He seemed to be convinced that Luz would do anything to break in anyway. She wasn’t sure if that was necessarily a good or bad thing. “However, if you do cause trouble on my campus, consider you and this school done for.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told me this like, what, a billion times while I went here last year?” Luz rolled her eyes and sighed, already impatient to go explore the school once again. “I totally got this.”

“You’re dismissed, but I’m still keeping my eye on you,” Principal Bump threatened. 

Ignoring that, Luz energetically made her way out to the familiar school halls. Hexside was noticeably better designed and cooler than typical American public high schools, which Luz had missed a lot more than she had anticipated she would. 

Luz whipped out the two letters Willow and Gus had sent to her respectively. It was a list of their class schedule for the year, so she could easily find them in a situation like this. Willow and Gus were always so thoughtful and convenient. They were nothing like Luz. 

“First stop is Plants 101 and then the Illusions & Tricks class. They’re a little far apart, but I should be able to see them both,” Luz muttered to herself while thinking about how to surprise them. 

Well, they probably wouldn’t be too surprised anyway. The three of them were inter-dimensional pen pals after all; Willow and Gus were likely to expect her arrival sooner or later.

Luz eventually made her way to Willow’s class, which had a strong scent of flowers. Even while Luz was still a good few meters away from the classroom, the scent of flowers and nature was definitely what made the Plant Track’s classes so alluring. 

She peeked through the classroom door frame, immediately noticing Willow in the back of the class. She seemed to be hard at work with a spell. 

Given it had only been a little under a year since they last saw each other, Willow wasn’t too different. Her hair had grown out a little and she seemed slightly taller too, but other than that, she seemed to be the exact same. Well, Luz couldn’t exactly tell if she was actually taller due to where she was standing, but it was a good estimate. 

“Can I help you?” The instructor of the class noticed the odd human standing at the door, eyeing the class. 

“Oh, h-hi! Principal Bump gave me permission to come visit the campus so I could visit my friends. I was looking for Willow,” Luz blurted out out of fear. She was scared of most teachers at Hexside because they were stronger than any of the teenage witches she had met, so they could probably throw her into some sort of witch dungeon and torture her. 

“Ah, very well. She’s sitting over there,” The instructor pointed to Willow’s seat in the class. She was probably one of the nicest teachers at the school Luz had ever met. 

“Thank you, ma’am!” Luz happily bounced over to Willow. She didn’t seem to notice Luz yet because she was hard at work with what seemed to be a growth spell. 

Willow groaned out of frustration while rubbing her temples, “Ugh, I can’t get this seed to grow the way I want it to.” 

Luz jumped into Willow’s arms, but ultimately tackling her as Willow couldn’t react to Luz fast enough to catch her. “How about a little Luz to light up your day? Pun intended.”

“L-Luz? Oh, my gods, you’re actually back! That’s why you didn’t write back yet, right?” Willow and Luz were now giggling while they held each other in a reminiscent hug. “You little goober!” 

Luz’s earlier speculation was right. Willow was at least an inch taller than before, which still made her shorter than Luz, but taller regardless. 

“Hey, Willow! I missed you and Gus so much. Did I miss anything while I was gone?” 

“Um…” Willow joyfully clapped her hands together, “Oh! I _do_ have something to tell you, but I think I’ll wait until after school with Gus. It’s in a little less than two hours, so don’t get too impatient, okay?”

Luz exaggeratedly flailed her arms up and drew out a groan, “ _Ugghhh_ , fine! I hate waiting, though.” 

Willow gave Luz a chuckle, “You haven’t changed one bit at all, huh?”

“Of course not! I’m still the same old Luz,” Luz proudly confirmed. 

“Wanna watch me fail at this new project I’m working on?” Willow’s pessimistic humor never got old. 

“Sweet! What’s it about?”

“My teacher is trying to teach us more practical ways to use plants as a weapon. I’ve never really been so good with the fighting portion of magic, so I’m struggling a bit. I’m trying to think outside the box and grow a mushroom that explodes or something. Okay, well, a mushroom isn’t technically a plant, but rather a—“

“Okay, I get it, cool magic stuff.” Luz excitedly whispered, “I must see. Do the thing! Do the thing!”

“You would think that after living with the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles and going to Hexside would make you less excited about magic, but I guess not. Classic Luz,” Willow snorted. She cast a decently sized spell circle, which indicated what size she wanted her mushroom to be. 

The seed in the ceramic pot in front of Willow began to shake and slowly grow what appeared to be root-like.

“Come on, please work,” Willow closed her eyes shut and concentrated as hard as she could on the seed. This had been her nth time performing the spell and each time she had unfortunately failed. While Willow had excellent combat techniques with her vines and a great connection with the living plants at the school, she still had a long way to go. Even with the basics. 

After some time passed, surely enough, a small mushroom had replaced the seed. It wasn’t the size Willow had originally planned it to be, but it was definitely a start. 

“You did it, Willow!” Luz congratulated her, excited for her new friend’s newfound skill, “Great job! A little anticlimactic, but that was amazing!”

“Thanks, but it’s a little small and it’s not really doing anything,” Willow sighed out of disappointment.

Suddenly, the mushroom did a little pop. 

“Was that supposed to happen?” Luz was skeptical. 

“Yes, finally! I did _not_ want to fail this class.” Willow admitted, “Luz, I feel like you’re sometimes my good luck charm. You’re the whole reason why I’m in the Plant Track to begin with. I’m so happy you’re finally back.” Willow wrapped an arm around Luz and the two laughed together.

“I’m pretty amazing, aren’t I?” Luz goofily grinned at her friend. 

The bell suddenly screamed, which startled Luz. No matter how many times she had walked through the halls of Hexside Academy, she would never get used to the stupid screaming bell. 

Willow began to pack up her textbooks, “Class is over, so you should probably head to Gus’s class next.”

Luz jokingly saluted at Willow, “Aye aye, Captain! I will see you and Gus after school, sir!” 

Willow let out a laugh, “Bye, Luz.” The witch had missed Luz’s funny and cute antics a lot. Willow and Gus had always been a great duo, but when Luz came along, Willow couldn’t remember what it was like to not have Luz around. The ten months without her were generally dull without Luz stirring up trouble every other day. 

—

Luz skipped around the now cluttered halls. She looked around and noticed that many students had started opening up to multitracks, which was courtesy of Luz herself with the help of her friends from the Detention Track last year. The thought of Luz starting a new era for witches alike made her heart flutter. 

Luz glanced around the halls in hopes of finding Gus, but she ended up noticing Amity getting books from her locker’s mouth. Luz jumped up and down like a kid ready to go play at the park and waved at the mint-green haired girl. “Hey, Amity!”

Amity turned to the source of the noise and looked surprised to see Luz at school, but waved back anyway. She didn’t say anything, but she gave a small smile, which was enough for Luz. 

Luz wondered if Amity knew how pretty she was when she smiled. Amity didn’t smile very often in public. 

Boscha and Skara were right beside her and kept snickering at who knows what. 

Luz continued to walk around in search of Gus’s next period class. It was an “advanced” Illusion Track class as Gus would call it, which wasn’t so surprising due to Gus’s grades. She could probably say Gus was smarter than Amity almost. 

“Where is it?” Luz continued to mumble to herself. She couldn’t seem to find his classroom. “I don’t remember having this much trouble finding a stupid classroom. It should be about as easy as navigating a normal high school for Pete’s sake!”

_Bark! Bark!_

Wait, was that barking?

Down the hall, Luz noticed three figures. It was Viney, Jerbo, and of course, the source of the barking, Barkus! 

“Luz!” Viney ran up to the human, pulling her into a tight bear hug, “When Emi told me you were back, I couldn’t believe it!” 

Emi? Oh—Emira! Amity must have told Emira about their reunion. 

Viney looked the exact same, yet somehow, she looked even more cool than Luz had remembered. She always did remind Luz of the popular teenagers Luz would see back at home as a child. She always thought they were the coolest. “Viney! How is your _wittle_ baby Puddles doing?”

“She’s doing just fine! Bump said I can’t summon her to school anymore unless it's for my beast-taming classes though.” Viney disappointedly shrugged with one hand scratching the back of her head. “He yelled at me because she broke a window while coming in, but windows are overrated anyway.”

_Bark!_

Jerbo translated, “Barkus is asking what you’re doing here. Now that he mentioned it, you kind of look lost. Are you trying to go somewhere?”

“Oh, yeah…” Luz embarrassingly admitted, leaving an awkward chuckle mid-sentence, “I’m trying to find my friend Gus’s class, he’s in the Illusion Track.” She handed Jerbo the letter from Gus. “I’m not that dumb, but it’s seriously hard to find it. I want to find it before the end of this break interval.”

Barkus barked a few times, and while Luz and Viney couldn’t understand, Jerbo translated as per usual, “He said that Viney might be able to help.”

“True. Emi taught me all that I know about it.” Viney took a peek at the written letter. She furrowed her eyebrows before coming to a conclusion, “So, advanced Illusion classes are a little special. They’re cloaked with some sort of illusion spell that makes it so people that can’t recognize the cloaking spell can’t go into the classroom. You need to perform an unveiling spell just to figure it out.”

“That’s so cool! Who knew just getting to class was basically a test in itself?” Luz balled her hands into fists and shook her hands around, eyes sparkling. If she were a dog like Barkus, her tail most definitely would have been wagging. 

The screaming bell screamed once again, “AHHHHH! BREAK IS OVER.”

“Quick, come with me, I’ll show you,” Viney offered as she took Luz’s hand. 

Luz’s face reddened a little. 

Viney dragged Luz down the hall and when they reached a dead-end, she cast a spell circle, which opened up a door that blinded the two with a flashing beam of light. It had a similar effect to Eda’s door spell, except it wasn’t the bridge between the human world and the Boiling Isles. 

“Luz?” Gus sprang up from his desk when he saw the human emerge from the door.

Okay, wow. Gus was probably the only person who had a huge change in appearance in the last ten months. He used to be about five inches shorter than Willow, but now he seemed to be at the same height. His voice wasn’t much deeper, but it was clear he was starting to get voice cracks based on how he said her name.

Wow, they grow up so fast. 

“I need to get to class now. I’ll see you later, Luz,” Viney waved goodbye to Luz and left through the door.

“Luz! Luz! Come sit next to me,” Gus called out, waving from his desk. “I need you to tell me how you got here!”

“A friend helped me out with that! The one you saw, Viney,” Luz explained. “Anyway, but enough about that. I’m here now!” She gave Gus an embrace that was as warm as it was when she had given Willow a hug. 

Hugging Amity alone in the woods at night was somehow warmer. 

Gus laughed to himself, “Man, you have _so_ much catching up to do.” He leaned back in his chair and tried to balance a pencil on his nose. “I mean, Willow and I basically explained almost every detail of our lives to you, but there’s still a few bits we were waiting to tell you about.” 

“Like?” 

Gus sat up right in his chair again and pulled out what appeared to be a sheet of homework. “That isn’t fair, Luz, you know I’m not good with secrets.”

“I know. That’s why I asked,” Luz teased him like she used to last year. It was refreshing being able to hold just casual conversations with Gus and Willow again. 

Luz looked around the classroom, realizing there weren’t many students or even a teacher for that matter. “Hey, Gus? Where’s your teacher?” 

“Glad you asked, my star pupil! This specific class is for geniuses that can easily self-study and still keep up,” Gus proudly explained himself, knowing full well that this was his best flex. He continued scribbling over his classwork while he talked. 

“Okay, you big nerd,” Luz jokingly rolled her eyes as she patted Gus’s small head, chuckling in the process. Even if Gus appeared a little closer to their age than before, he was still like Willow and Luz’s baby. 

“Say, have you seen Amity around the school?” Gus wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Luz. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Really? That’s it?” Gus frowned, “I thought you’d be jumping in joy or something.”

“To be fair, I saw her just yesterday. Besides, I would be jumping in joy for anyone,” Luz crossed her arms and made a “hmph” sound to herself. “Do you think I’m biased between my friends or something?”

“ _Woow_ , you go see her first instead of us? How sad! To think we’re your best friends,” Gus faked a sad sigh. “But seriously, how was it?” 

“Ooh, I’ve been dying to tell someone! I only got to tell Eda and King about it. For some reason, Eda laughed at me, so you better not laugh too!” Luz rested her head on the desk they were sitting at, “I swear I was going to look for you and Willow, but Amity showed up out of nowhere. I was going to just ignore her because I was kind of nervous, but I ended up using my light glyphs to set up this light show in the forest at night.”

Gus began to snicker a little, but held it back, “Don’t you think that’s overkill for just a reunion?” 

“What? No!” Luz groaned. “She liked it anyway, so I don’t see the problem. It’s the same how I surprised you and Willow in your classrooms.” 

“Ok, yeah, surprise the girl you haven’t seen in nearly a year in an enchanted forest at night with balls of light floating around,” Gus deadpanned, explaining what Luz had basically done. 

“Wait—“

“Do you realize that what I just summarized to you sounded romantic?”

“I—Yeah, but I had completely platonic intentions!” 

Gus looked up at the clock. “Wait, wait, let me finish this before the bell screams,” he quickly said, writing down as much as he could in the time we had. 

Luz looked at the time, noticing that there was still at least twenty minutes of class left. She wasn’t very surprised though, Gus was typically very hardworking. When she first met him, he might have ditched class a few times, but he had his illusions still take notes for him. 

—

“Willow, hey! I never knew Gus’s classes were so damn boring,” Luz ran up to Willow. “Oh, and Boscha? Hi!”

That’s odd. Even if Boscha did seem nice to Amity yesterday, they were best friends after all. It was expected. Boscha and Willow hanging together seemed a little out of the question, despite all the freaky things that happened in the Boiling Isles. 

Boscha waved, “Hey, human.”

Gus did a little dance, “Are we telling her? Spilling the beans? That’s a human phrase, right?”

Luz gave Gus a high-five, “Yep!” 

Willow cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“What did you want to tell me, Willow?” Luz remembered that Willow had wanted to share something with her. Gus appeared to have known already.

She slowly reached for Boscha’s hand, “Boscha and I are dating. We started a few months ago.”

Gus did little jazz hands, another thing Luz had taught up, “Tada!”

“Woah, you two are going out? I did _not_ expect that, but I’m so happy for you two!” Luz gave a hug to Willow and a high-five to Boscha. While she kind of wanted to hug Boscha, the three-eyed girl was still a little scary. 

Boscha had always been mean to Willow, Gus, and Luz, but things must have changed in the past ten months Luz had been gone. 

“Okay, okay, it’s my time to shine now!” Gus casted a spell circle and large words appeared above him. The words read _Human Appreciation Society President_. “You’re looking at the president of the H.A.S.! Again.”

Luz beamed as she pulled Gus and Willow into an even tighter hug than before, “Ahh! You two make me so proud! Who knew I would miss so much cool stuff?” She let go and readjusted herself, “Okay, well, it’s the Boiling Isles, everyday is pretty cool.”

“Boscha?” A voice called from behind Boscha. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh, hey, Amity, Skara. Just giving Luz a mini-surprise. She knows Willow and I are dating now,” Boscha responded. 

Amity glanced at Luz, which made the prior break into a yet another smile. 

Skara gave Luz a wave, “Hi, Amity’s—“

“ _SSHHH!_ ” Amity’s small hands covered Skara’s face, “Sorry for interrupting, everyone. Skara and I will be taking our leave now. Boscha, are you coming?”

“Hey, I was just going to say Amity’s friend!”

“Yeah, I’ll let these three catch up by themselves. See you guys later, and it was nice seeing you again, Luz.” Boscha leaned in to kiss Willow on the cheek, “And I’ll see you later tonight?”

Willow's already red face deepened in shade, “Yeah, tonight. See you, Boscha.” Willow contently smiled like that was the best cheek kiss she had ever received. 

While the three of them watched Amity’s friends leave, Luz lightly shoved Willow, “I didn’t know you had it in you! It’s like that cliche setting where the nerd gets with the popular jock, but I guess in this case, it’s the popular witch.” 

Willow chuckled, “Well, Boscha has changed a lot these last few months. You’d be surprised.”

“Yeah, no kidding!” Luz raised an eyebrow, “I have _never_ seen her look so soft before!”

Gus interjected, breaking up the conversation about Willow’s girlfriend, “Well, can we _please_ talk about the elephant in the room?”

“What’s an elephant?” Willow tilted her head. 

“Gus, you are on fire today!” Luz gave Gus another high five in appreciation for his usage of human phrases. “But seriously, what elephant?” 

“You and Amity, dummy,” Gus scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the Boiling Isles. 

Willow stopped dwelling on the word “elephant” and snapped back into the conversation, “Actually, yeah, what’s with you and Amity?” 

“Nothing? I don’t get what you two are getting at.” Luz groaned. “Gus even brought this up earlier. I don’t see anything happening between us. She doesn’t like me, okay? We’re friends.”

Amity was cute, amazing, and talented, sure, but that shouldn’t imply that Luz automatically liked her. Their relationship had come a long way, but there was absolutely nothing romantic going on. Amity probably knew that as well. 

“Amity acts so weird around you! Get it through your thick human skull!” Gus began playfully shaking Luz’s shoulders. He lightly slapped her face, “There is no way you’re that much in denial!” 

“Amity—what?”

Willow sighed, “Argh, you’re stubborn.” 


	3. the warden stole my book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz Noceda is helping out Eda with the stand until the latter has to go on an important trip. Luz is left alone, but then runs into Amity who just so happened to be at the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I almost forgot to update this haha!! Anyway, this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, but it's also one of my longest ouch,, 
> 
> anyway, as always, happy reading!!

“Hey, kiddo! How’s working the stands for me?” Eda came up to Luz from behind the curtains of where the stand was. She was drinking out of a soda can, which she most definitely stole from a trash bin from the human realm. 

Luz cheekily grinned, “Well, I definitely make more bank than you ever could! Must be nice having an expert on humans showcase your junk, right?” She showed off the briefcase where she kept all of the Snails she had gotten in the past hour.

King popped up from underneath the stands, “Wow, Luz. I think you should just open up a real business at this point and ditch this old granny.”

“Whatever, Mr. Wiggles. Anyway, Luz, I’m going to let you be in charge of the stands for a little longer. I’m going on a two-day trip to go find rare ingredients for a potion my buddy is brewing up for me. You can close up in an hour,” Eda explained, yawning in between, which made it clear she had probably just woken up.

“How come the Great King of Demons can’t be in charge of a stupid stand?” King whined. He thrashed his little arms about which led to a chorus of snickering from Luz, Eda, and even Owlbert.

“Because you’re coming with me like always, dummy. You know I can’t trust you and Hooty with the house or stands because you’re a troublemaking baby demon.” Eda glanced over at Luz, who was happily speaking with a customer, “And with Luz around, my work load probably just halved. She can at least keep Hooty in check, but she lets  _ you  _ off the hook too easily.”

King crossed his arms and turned his head away from Eda to show that he was not liking her decision, “Fine, but just so you know: my battalion will destroy you one day, old witch lady!”

When Luz got done talking with the previous customer, Eda gave the little girl an affectionate pat on the head, “Good job, kiddo. I didn’t think he’d actually buy that human bracelet. Anyway, I think I’ll be on my way soon. You’ll be okay by yourself, right?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Luz saluted at Eda with a large smile, which earned a smile back from Eda. Old goofy Luz never really did change. 

When Luz was gone, Eda felt the same Empty Nest Syndrome as she had with the Bat Queen’s children. Seeing Luz smile again at her was probably the best thing that had happened to the Owl Lady in weeks. Even though the human had a perfectly capable mother, albeit rather judgemental at first, Eda still felt like she had a parental role in Luz’s life. 

“Curse these maternal feelings,” Eda muttered to herself. She took the closest backpack to her and placed it on her back. “King, you can sit in here. I hate how whiny you get when you’re tired.” 

As Eda picked him up to place him in the bag, King declared, “The King of Demons does not get whiny _or_ tired, but I suppose a nap would suffice for this trip.” He curled up into a ball inside the bag and quickly fell asleep. 

“We’ll be going now, kid. Take care and don’t get into too much trouble, alright?” Eda gave Luz another pat on the head, “And, Luz, I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly. I promise we’ll have time to spend together again like the good ‘ol days.” While an apology like that usually took the life out of Eda, she felt like Luz needed to hear it. Eda didn’t want to take Luz’s limited time in the Boiling Isles for granted again. 

Luz ran into Eda to give her an embrace, which Eda wasn’t sure how to return, “ _ Awww _ , it’s okay, Eda! I’ll see you and Mr. Wiggles soon, okay?”

They exchanged goodbyes and soon enough Luz was alone at Eda’s stand of human junk. Luz silently watched Eda and King ascend into the sky with Owlbert, feeling a little saddened by their departure. 

“What are we doing here? Wouldn’t it make more sense to buy books from a  _ book _ fair?” 

Luz heard numerous voices approaching the stand. Potential customers! Eda had always taught Luz to reel random civilians in, even if they weren’t intending on buying anything. No one could endure the temptation of human devices. 

“Relax, Mittens. We’ll get you your nerd books when we’re done strolling around. There’s always weird things being sold in these areas.”

Wait, Mittens?

Before Luz could process anything, she immediately began to advertise a can of Sprite,“Hey there, friends! Care in some refreshments from the human realm? Earth is quite famous for their—“ Luz’s face dropped as she realized who she was talking to.

It was the Blight twins, Edric and Emira, along with their little sister, Amity. 

Edric and Emira were wearing matching yellow sweaters. Emira was complimented by a dark gray skirt and Edric had cardigan pants in the same color. Amity, however, unlike her siblings, appeared to just be wearing a plain plum dress. She seemed to have brought a book along that she was clutching onto. 

“Oh. Hi.” Luz had ultimately just embarrassed herself in front of the most attractive trio of siblings ever. 

Luz noticed that Amity was about to wave at her, but then Emira suddenly cracked into a loud laugh, “Luz, I don’t remember you being this cute!” Her arm was tugging at her stomach while the other was wiping a single tear from her eye. “You are a riot sometimes.”

Luz’s face began to heat up. Gods, she was embarrassed. 

“Woah, can I try that?” Edric pointed at the Sprite can. It was bright green and shiny, which seemed to have drawn in his attention. 

Luz wasn’t supposed to give out samples, but if it was for Edric, then she was sure Eda wouldn’t mind. She popped open the can and handed it to him with it fizzing. 

It must have been his first time seeing a carbonated drink because he looked surprisingly stoked. 

“Why are you two not more surprised that we somehow ended up at Luz’s stand?  _ I _ didn’t even know she was going to be here!” Amity threw her arms out and made a confused expression that Luz wished she could take a photo of. “Did you two know she was going to be here?”

“Are you implying that you know everything about Luz, Mittens?” Emira winked. She and Edric gave each other a small chuckle. 

“And if you don’t know her whereabouts, then  _ we _ couldn’t possibly know?” Edric finished Emira’s sentence. The twins gave each other a high-five for being on-point with their coordination. 

Before Amity’s face could finish turning into a tomato, Luz loudly interjected, “Hey, Blights! I’m working a business here and I’m not off the clock for another hour. Can you guys not be arguing right in front of the stands?”

“Where’s Eda or that little demon?” Amity inquired. She seemed to have already forgotten about Edric and Emira’s teasing that initially made her pissed. 

“They’re on a two-day mission to retrieve something. I’ve been left behind to hold down the fort,” Luz whined. “I haven’t been able to go on a cool adventure  _ once  _ since I got back here!” 

“An adventure, you say?” Edric side-eyed Emira, both already mischievously laughing together like they had somehow conjured up a plan without any communication.

It was creepy how they always seemed to know how to read each other’s minds. Was it a part of the Illusions Track’s teachings or was it a twin thing? Luz would never understand.

Emira put a hand on Amity’s shoulder, “Mom called and she said she wanted just Edric and I back at the manor. Will you be okay by yourself?” She looked fairly caring, but there was a noticeable twitch tugging at the corner of Emira’s lips. 

“What? Why didn’t she call me too?” Amity didn’t seem to notice the blatant lie and was genuinely concerned. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, Mittens! Just a little older sibling biz, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Edric assured Amity with a smile. “Besides, you got your  _ best friend _ Luz here with you! What could possibly go wrong?” 

Luz looked back and forth between Amity and the twins. She wasn’t really sure what was happening, but every word she was hearing was borderline concerning. Thankfully, there seemed to be little to no customers browsing the market. Eda would kill Luz for being distracted in the siblings’ banter. 

“Fine,” Amity finally responded. She had finally caught on that her older siblings were lying, but it wasn’t like she was complaining. They had been bugging her all day, so being alone was a great change of view. Well, she was going to be left alone with Luz, but for just a while. “Just so you know, Emira, if anything goes wrong, I am  _ so  _ telling Viney.”

Emira huffed, “I’m not taking your bluff.” She spun around and called after Edric who was mesmerized by the Chuck E. Cheese’s toy prizes that were displayed on Luz’s stand. “Come on, Ed, let’s leave Mittens be.” 

Edric complained as he got dragged by the collar of his shirt, “I was gonna buy that! Let go!” He struggled out of his sister’s grip until inevitably giving up.

“Bye, cutie!” Emira said in her casually flirtatious tone and winked. She cast a spell and they somehow disappeared once they were far enough from the stand. 

The human felt her face grow hot  _ again _ . Edric and Emira were exactly like the older teenagers she would crush on at home. 

“Well, that was a thing!” Luz glanced over at Amity who wasn’t speaking anymore. She rested her arm on the stand and leaned to get closer to Amity who was on the other side of the table. “What brings you here in the market today, honored customer?” 

Amity couldn’t help but chuckle at Luz’s terrible attempt at roleplaying, “I was actually looking to go find the 6th Azura book at a book fair nearby, but my brother and sister obviously had other plans.”

After all this time, Luz was still the only person Amity could ever talk to about  _ The Good Witch Azura _ . Boscha and Skara were great listeners, but they didn’t understand the book the same way Luz did. 

“The 6th book?” Luz smirked and placed a finger gun under her chin, “Well, luckily for you, I actually packed it in my bag before leaving Earth!” 

“Have you finished reading it?” Amity was more than thrilled to be able to talk about the new edition in their shared favorite book series. 

“Yep! I can lend you the book if you’d like,” Luz sweetly smiled at Amity before organizing the collection of human items on the table. “It’s at the Owl House, but I can take you there after I’m done here. I know you can get there by yourself just fine, but it’s Hooty I’m worried about.”

“He still gives me the creeps.” Amity shuddered at the memory of having to talk to him again on the day Luz had come back. 

Luz beamed at a sudden realization, “Oh, this is perfect! Do you wanna help me run the stand for the next forty minutes? I mean, you’re already here, right? It’ll be so much fun, it’s like having a summer job with your best friend! Well, it’s for less than an hour.”

Amity winced at the phrase “best friend”, but managed to get it out of her head. She walked to the other side of the stand to be beside Luz and placed the book she had been holding down. “What’s a summer job?”

Luz gasped in an exaggerated tone, “You’ve never had a summer job? Oh, wait, I guess the Boiling Isles doesn’t have a summer break since you’re obviously still in school.” 

“Oh, I suppose you mean a temporary job during your human summer break,” Amity assumed. “Well, I’ve never had to get a job during my breaks from school. I spend most of my time training or studying, and I don’t really have a use for a side-occupation anyway. Being the top student at Hexside is stressful enough.”

Luz snickered to herself, hoping that Amity wouldn’t hear, “I bet you’re the only one at Hexside that doesn’t work.” She eventually couldn’t contain her small laughter and ended up losing control. 

“What’s so wrong about that? Besides, my siblings certainly never had to work either,” Amity rolled her eyes at Luz. “I don’t get what the deal is.”

Luz attempted to catch her breath, wheezing in between every few words or so, “I’m laughing because it’s so obvious that your family is too stinking rich for you to need to work a day in your life.”

Amity blushed out of embarrassment, “Why you—“

“Excuse me, ladies,” a tall guard in uniform came up to the stand.

“Oh, hello! Are you looking to buy some of my finest human collectables?” Luz greeted the guardsmen, immediately switching the inner-car salesman within her. “I’ve got exclusive human candy, funky glasses, some chewed up gum—“

“I wanted to ask if you have a license for this stand. I’m stationed at this market everyday and I have never seen your faces before,” the guard firmly said. His voice was gruff and scratchy, which irked Amity’s ears. 

Luz glanced over at Amity and slowly shook her head to silently signal that she, in fact, did not have the license or paperwork.

“Sir, this stand belongs to someone else. My erm, friend, has been entrusted with it until she returns. I’m sure that the owner of this stand has all the legal documents required, right, Luz?” Amity was quick to take action and reason with the guard. She always had a knack for kissing up to authority figures. It was one of the few perks of being a Blight. 

Luz grabbed onto Amity’s arm and began to pull her inside the tent the stand was in front of, “Um, Mr. Guard, bro, I need to talk to Amity really quickly.” 

“Luz? What’s wrong?” Amity whispered, nervously glancing at the guard that couldn’t seem to get his eyes off of the two girls. Even with his beaked mask, Amity could feel his ears bearing into her. 

“Okay, for starters, even if Eda were here, she wouldn’t have the license anyway. Everything she does is basically illegal,” Luz shrugged. “She probably would have poofed us out of here and run off like always.” 

“You’ve been  _ illegally _ running these stands all this time?” Amity was dumbfounded and unsure what to make of this situation. Even if it were a little impressive that the Owl Lady had been running away from the law since day one, it was concerning on Luz’s part. “What are we supposed to do with that guy then? He’s at least a foot and a half taller than us!”

“Are you kids done chit-chatting?” The man was impatiently tapping his feet. 

“We have to go.” Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and bolted in the direction of the Owl House, “I didn’t even get to grab my hard-earned money, damn it!” 

Amity’s eyes briefly looked down at her hands that were cupped with Luz’s. Even in a situation where they were running away from guards from the Emperor’s Coven, she couldn’t help but enjoy it. 

“Stop them! They’re in relation to the Owl Lady!” The guard yelled after them, which triggered an army of nasty looking guards to surround them. They all had their arms up, ready to cast a spell when needed to apprehend the runaways. 

“¡Mierda!” Luz cursed to herself in Spanish, but then quickly apologized to her mother, “Lo siento, mamá.” Luz probably would have gotten a long boring lecture if her mother had actually heard that.

“I don’t know what you just said, but you don’t happen to carry around a  _ really _ big piece of paper with that ice spell that sends you flying in the air, do you?” Amity nervously looked around at the ten to twenty guards surrounding the two girls. 

Luz had also let go of Amity’s hand, which made Amity even more anxious.

“No, but even if I did, I wouldn’t wanna risk it if they’re all going to charge fireballs at us.” 

“We have to surrender,” Amity calmly raised her arms up, but Luz knew what that meant. Amity was too calm to not have some sort of plan up her sleeve. 

“You got a plan, Blight?” Luz smirked. 

Amity flashed Luz a smirk back, “Obviously.”

The two kept their arms up to signal that they were free to take. 

A large man that was dressed in a different uniform slowly walked up to them. It was Warden Wrath. 

Warden Wrath boomed with pride and joy, “You, the human. With you, I could lure her in and finally capture Edalyn!” He cast a spell that binded Luz and Amity’s arms together while they were still up. 

“You have this under control, right?” Luz whispered to Amity. She wasn’t sure if being immobilized from the waist up was a good plan. 

Without replying to Luz, when Warden Wrath got close enough, Amity flawlessly drew a large spell circle with her legs in one quick smooth motion. “Abomination, rise!” 

“Holy smokes,” Luz looked up at the Abomination, which was noticeably twice as large compared to what she had seen Amity do last year. 

Amity was always the type to look for improvement in her magic, but this was too much for Luz to process. 

The Abomination was summoned from under the warden, which made him lose his balance and fall to the concrete ground. He fell unconscious, which led to the binding spells to break. 

“Fire!” The guards all scattered to fire their spells. 

Amity stepped on the warden’s broad back that was facing up from the ground, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. The warden could get caught in the crossfire.”

The guards all chattered amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Let us go, or else this dummy gets it!” Luz yelled at the crowd of guards. “And once Eda hears about this, she’s gonna hex every single one of you guys!”

“And don’t think I can’t do the same I did to your warden to you guys,” Amity threatened. She had never felt such a rush from fighting the law before. Is this really what Luz does everyday? 

The guards all thankfully backed off. However, they seemed to be more concerned with the ten-foot tall Abomination that was somehow summoned by a fifteen-year-old girl rather than Luz’s threat. 

Luz and Amity walked back to the stands together, both squealing in excitement. They had somehow won against the army of ten or so guards from the Emperor’s Coven and their warden. 

“That was so cool, Amity! You did the thing we did last year at Grom!” Luz remembered how amazing it was to watch Amity somehow create a spell circle while dancing so fluidly. “The way Wrath fell on his head and he conveniently got knocked out cold was too good.”

“You remembered?” Amity gave Luz a small grin in response, blushing in the process. Grom was a special night to her, but she was unsure if Luz had felt the same way. 

Amity gasped when they reached the stand of human collections,“Luz, our stuff.”

“What?” Luz’s attention snapped to the stand. 

“They’re gone.”

“The money! Oh crap, Eda’s gonna kill me,” Luz frantically scurried over to the table to make sure that the case with all of the Snails didn’t fall off. Everything had been taken. 

Amity’s knees grew weak as she glanced around the area and realized something was missing. “My book.”

“Over there!” Luz pointed towards a guard who was sneaking off with a suspiciously large potato sack. 

“Abomination, rise! Run after that guy,” Amity called to her Abomination without a moment of hesitation. She needed her book back. 

“Shit!” The guard took notice of the slimy monster chasing after her and quickly cast a spell that caused smoke to engulf the whole market. 

The smoke was thick and rancid, which caused Luz to choke and cough. 

“No, she’s gonna get away!” Amity cried. She tried to run through the smoke, but it was no use. By the time the smoke had dispersed, the guard was already nowhere in sight. 

“Great, she’s fucking gone,” Amity sat on the ground and sat in fetal position. She buried her head into her arms which were resting on her knees. 

Luz kneeled on the ground and gently cupped Amity’s shoulder, “Amity, it’s okay. It was an Azura book, right? We’ll get it back.”

Amity sat up and her eyes slowly darted around, avoiding as much eye contact as she could. “Right. It’s an important Azura book.”

“Well, it looks like you’re in good hands! I know exactly where they’re headed,” Luz proudly folded her arms together and cheekily grinned. 

“You do?” Amity excitedly got up on her two feet again and held Luz’s arm to help her back up. “Where are they going then?” 

Luz brushed off the dust on her hoodie from being on the ground, “The Conformitorium.”

Amity knitted her brows together, “And you know this because…” She paused to allow Luz to answer. 

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say I was a temporary prisoner during my first day in the Boiling Isles,” Luz reminisced about the first time she had gone on an adventure with Eda and Luz. That was when she decided she wanted to stay. 

“You’re a runaway convict, Luz,” Amity laughed, trying to imagine the taller girl behind prison bars. “I always learn the weirdest things about you.”

Luz felt a surge of confidence through Amity’s laughter. “Come on, let’s get going now,” she took Amity’s hands into her own and fled from the market.

Amity’s hands were warm, the same as her cheeks. She wished she could tell Luz just how warm she made Amity feel inside. Even in comparison to when Azura and Hecate were teased to be on the same side for the sixth book, Luz still made her feel more giddy than that. 

Luz stopped running to scout the area and hummed, “I think this is good enough.”

“What do you mean? We’re not there yet.” Amity looked around in confusion. The building which appeared to be the facility Luz had mentioned earlier was just up ahead, so the witch wasn’t sure why they had stopped. 

“I’m going to use my ice pillar spell to basically ‘trampoline’ us into the air and we’ll be at the prison in no time! Their security cameras would detect us if we waltzed right up to the front door, but if we just  _ fly  _ in, then I don’t think we have a problem!” Luz used her hands to motion that they were going to fly into the facility, and concerningly mimicked the sound of an explosion to show how they were going to land. 

“Luz, no,” Amity facepalmed. “We can’t possibly survive that fall. I’m not really sure how you survived when you did it at the mountains last time, but I’m sure Eda had something to do with it.” 

Luz shot up two finger-guns towards Amity and winked, “Exactly! That’s where you come in, Amity. You can probably summon your Abomination and it’ll catch us with its gooey arms.”

“You expect me to  _ successfully  _ summon my Abomination at the precise size and positioning while being launched into the air at possibly over fifty miles per hour?” Amity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Oddly enough, the plan was very much like Luz to cook up, and it was probably their only way to sneak inside. Even then, it was still preposterous. Their chances of dying were higher than surviving. 

Luz was already in the middle of drawing a large circle with a marker that was in her back pocket. She tilted her head for a second to think about what Amity had said before coming to a conclusion, “Yep.”

Amity watched as Luz finished up the circle, “So, I take it that we’re actually doing this?” 

Luz gave Amity a confident nod, which was almost enough to calm Amity’s nerves. Almost. “Okay, three, two, one—“ She stepped on the circle to activate the large spell, which caused the pillars of ice to grow and it boosted the two girls into the air.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Luz screamed in panic, clutching onto Amity’s arm to make sure they weren’t separated while flying in the air. “Amity, I—“

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Amity’s available arm fought against the friction of the wind from their flight and cast a spell circle. “Abomination, catch us  _ please _ !” 

The Abomination had been summoned right on time. The girls crashed into the roof of the facility, where the Abomination put its arms out and caught the two girls in its purple gooey arms. 

“Thanks, big guy!” Luz thanked the Abomination which soon disappeared into thin air. “Are you okay, Amity? Sorry for making you do that.”

“I’m okay. Thanks, Luz.” Amity was actually glad they went through with the plan. Only Luz would make Amity go out of her comfort zone and actually experience something that’s never been done before. 

“Aw, man. I think my marker dropped!” Luz began to wipe away the slimy excess off of her clothing, “The Abomination Track classes were always so messy.”

“Only because you kept screwing up, dork. It doesn’t have to be messy if you just paid attention in class,” Amity side-eyed Luz and rolled her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips. She began to copy Luz and clean off any goo on her clothing, which was unfortunate to Amity because she had actually worn a nice dress that day. “So, where are we anyway?” 

“The roof.” Luz jabbed her thumb behind her, “And there’s the door that leads to the inside of the Conformitorium.”

“We’ll have to be stealthy about this,” Amity stated. “I’m assuming you somehow escaped from this facility with Eda when you were here. She’s an all powerful witch that’s been running from the law for literal decades. She knows what she’s doing, but we’re just students.”

“What? Pfft, as if they have a chance against us,” Luz blatantly ignored Amity’s warning. “Last time I was here, they hardly even had any security. This is gonna be a piece of cake!” 

Amity kneeled down to open the trapdoor that led to the main prison. She peeked down to check for any guards that might be posted at the Conformitorium. “Luz, we have a problem. You said this place was hardly guarded, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

Luz kneeled next to Amity and glanced down. She scowled, “Drats! They probably tightened up security because of the last time with Eda.”

Amity giggled while her ears fluttered, “Did you really think they’d keep their defenses so mediocre after last time?” Luz always made a pouting face Amity found cute when she was upset. 

“ _ Okayy _ , you’re right.” Luz looked back and forth between Amity and the many guards that were stationed inside the prison. She smirked, “Say, I don’t suppose you have that fireball spell that explodes down without a training wand, do ya?”

Amity folded her arms confidently, “Oh, trust me, I’m a lot better than you think.” 

Luz was stunned when she saw Amity Blight smirking with her half-lidded eyes. “Um, can you cast one right outside of the front gate? The explosion might distract them… or something.” Her eyes still bore into Amity’s. 

Amity noticed the interaction, but chose to ignore it. It was better to be safe than to assume. “Oka, we can give the plan a try.”

She walked towards the ledge of the roof to be in full view of the front gate. There were two guards stationed right outside. 

Hopefully, they wouldn’t be caught in the explosion. Well, that was assuming if Amity could control the explosion decently enough. She could control the power of the blast and how large it would be, but after that, she can’t control  _ what  _ it hits. If she were to hit an unstable boulder at the top of a slope from her explosion, that would be a problem. 

Amity drew a circle in the air large enough to make the explosion cause a commotion. A fireball was sent out of the circle and flew straight down to the gates. 

One guard screamed when he noticed the large ball of heat hurtling towards the gate, “Frank, we gotta go!” 

They both booked it and ran out of the vicinity of where the fireball would explode into bits as it hit the ground. 

The alarms started blaring throughout the facility. At least thirty guards appeared to have run outside to inspect the fireball which resembled a large meteor. 

“Woohoo!” The two girls excitedly chirped in unison. 

Luz took the chance to embrace Amity, “We are the duo of the century, Ams!”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Luz,” Amity chuckled at Luz’s exaggeration. Her cheeks were warming up again, but for some reason it wasn’t as embarrassing this time. 

“Okay, let’s go get my money and your book back!”

The two slipped through the trapdoor and scouted the area. It was completely deserted other than the prisoners that were kept. 

Luz was saddened by this. She knew that most of the people within the prison were just outcasts. None of them were even remotely threats to society in the Boiling Isles, they were just different. 

“We’ll get them out, Luz,” Amity noticed Luz’s changed facial expression and wanted to assure her. 

“Let’s go to the vault first,” Luz announced. 

They ran towards the vault with Luz leading the way since she already knew the layout of the prison. There were a few renovations from what Luz remembered, but it was overall the same. 

Amity’s heart was racing. To Luz, this might have been a normal adventure, but Amity was used to sitting in the library studying, reading, or writing. This was  _ very  _ out of her comfort zone and she felt like her head would burst if her parents ever found out about this. 

When they had reached the vaults, they immediately found the case of Snails and Amity’s book. It was placed in a pile that was presumably for recently stolen items, hence why it was easy to find their belongings.

Rather than easily taking the items like they had hoped, a surprise was waiting for them. The book and case began to float and flew straight down the hall. 

Luz jumped and had to move her head to avoid being whacked in the face by Amity’s book.

“You thought you could get away with this?” A voice boomed from down the hall. Warden Wrath caught the two items that flew in his direction. “You’re not getting these back, kids.”

_ Oh.  _ Luz should have known they would get caught.

Amity was quick to act and summoned her Abomination, which made Luz realize that she should probably do something to help this time. 

Luz went through her piles of paper that all had different spell glyphs. 

Light spell, light spell, light spell, ice spell, and an odd illusion spell that spelt words in the air. Gus was the one that taught that to her. Why did she not have the fire or plant spells? None of these were good for combat! 

Well, it’s not like Luz could’ve taught herself magic on Earth anyway. She was still heavily lacking in spells because of her missed time. 

Amity noticed Luz struggling, which made her more determined to make sure the warden was beaten. 

Luz reached for her back pocket for her pen to draw a quick glyph. She then remembered that she had dropped it during the fall, “Oh, that came back to bite me in the butt.”

Amity cast another spell and her Abomination’s arm grew twice the size it was. The large arm slammed the warden down, which made him mostly immobilized, but his left arm was still free. 

Amity didn’t seem to notice because his arm was covered by the Abomination’s, but Luz did. 

Before he could cast a spell, Luz slapped the ice spell glyph onto the wall and kicked it with one foot, sending her flying towards the warden faster than she had anticipated. “ _ AHH _ ! Incoming!”

She threw a punch right at Warden Wrath’s face while approaching him at an alarming rate, which made the punch more fatal. 

“Luz!” Amity was shocked to see Luz fly across the room at a rate no human naturally could. 

Luz retrieved the items that belonged to Amity and her. The book had fallen off of the warden, which led to it being already open. Before Amity could finish walking over to Luz, the brunette took a peek at the book. 

Inside, there were pictures of Luz and Amity together and notes below nearly all of them. It wasn’t from  _ The Good Witch Azura _ , it was just disguised as one.

_ Why would she lie?  _ Luz was confused. 

The first photo to the left was from Grom. They were hugging and both of their faces were red. Below, the note said “August 8th: Best night of my life!!” and she drew a doodle of what appeared to be Luz and a heart next to her. 

The photo that stood out the most was the photo Luz and Amity took together before Luz left to go home. They were standing side by side while holding hands, both of their smiles fake. Amity had written a note under it. It was a really  _ really  _ long note and it started with “Dear Luz”.

The paragraph was concerningly long. 

Unfortunately, Luz didn’t have time to read it and quickly slammed the book shut before Amity could see that the prior had been snooping on her private book. “H-Hi, Amity!”

“Hi? I think we’re done here, right? This place gives me the creeps and I don’t really wanna stay any longer,” Amity shivered at the thought of staying in the awful prison ever again. 

“Well, first, let’s go do a jailbreak!” Luz jumped up and held a fist up high.

Amity smiled, “I know, I didn’t forget.”

At the back of Luz’s mind, she wasn’t sure what to think of the scrapbook Amity kept a secret about. They were just good friends. Luz had only seen one page after all. The other pages must have Boscha, Skara, and Willow somewhere. 

Right?

—

“Woah, Mittens! What happened to you?” Edric chuckled at his little sister’s messed up hair and half-burnt clothes. 

“Luz made me use my fireball spell to boost us while we flew off of her ice pillar,” Amity sighed. “I insisted that we went back home the normal way, but she wouldn’t listen.” 

It was overall a horrible experience, but she couldn’t get Luz’s stupid charred face with that goofy grin out of her mind. Her hair was completely ruffled and her sleeves were tattered. 

“Good adventure, huh?” Emira chimed in. 

Amity looked down at the scrapbook she had been tightly holding against her chest since she got it back. She smiled while flipping through the pages, “Yeah, it was a good adventure.”


	4. what if we fell asleep together? haha, just kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go to the library together. Also, Luz and King have chips for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I hope you're having a great day! I've been busy with school lately, so I'm sorry if there are any slow updates. As always, happy reading :DD

“Morning, Luz!” King popped his head out of the kitchen cupboard to greet the human. He walked towards Luz with two bags of chips, “Want one?”

“Good morning, and thanks, King!” Luz bent down to take one of the bags. She popped it open and began munching on the snack, “Not exactly the healthiest breakfast, but I’ve had worse mornings.” 

Eda emerged from her room, yawning in the process, “Morning, kids.” She rubbed her eye and stretched to crack her back. 

“Good morning,” King and Luz said in unison, happily munching away at their chips.

Luz asked, “Hey, Eda, do you think you could give me a ride to school today?” She was jumping in excitement and couldn’t wait to be at school. As much as she enjoyed the leisurely stroll to school, it was more meaningful to receive a ride to school from Eda. 

Also, Luz had woken up thirty minutes late and she probably would have been late if she walked. 

“You’re starting school already? Sheesh, I completely forgot,” Eda shook her head. “Let me get my fix of apple blood and we’ll be on our way.”

“What? I didn’t even get to spend a full five minutes with Luz yet! This is madness,” the small demon protested. He stomped his foot down to signal that he wasn’t messing around. “She’s gonna be too busy at school and not have time for me!”

“Aw, it’s okay, King! On my off-days, I promise we can watch cute videos on my phone together,” Luz comforted the demon. She picked him up and gave him a small squeeze. “No one could ever replace my King of Demons after all.”

“Fine! I guess you can go to your nerd school…” He was still upset, but gave in for the sake of Luz. He was more clingy than ever since Luz’s departure and Luz having a life outside of the Owl House didn’t make him feel any better. 

—

“Thanks, Eda and Owlbert!” Luz waved goodbye to Eda and Owlbert and watched them ascend into the air.

She was  _ so _ excited to finally be wearing her colorful school uniform again. Well, she did wear it often while at home because it was one of the few things that reminded her of the Boiling Isles, but it wasn’t the same feeling as actually wearing it on school grounds. 

Luz skipped her way to the school building where she would be learning magic  _ and  _ spend time with her friends. She still felt the same excitement she had the year before. It was exhilarating to be at Hexside Academy, unlike attending school on Earth. 

“Luz!” Willow and Augustus said unanimously as they ran over to greet the brunette. 

“Welcome to your second first day!” Gus cast a spell and magic words saying “Welcome back” appeared above his head. He let the words explode into illusionary confetti and finished his trick off with jazz hands. “I've been working on it all morning. It’s pretty cool if I do say so myself.”

Willow giggled at Gus’s greeting and turned to Luz who was in awe of Gus’s small performance, “It’s great to have you back in school, Luz.”

“And a certain someone’s been waiting for you all morning,” Gus wiggled his eyebrows as he jabbed his thumb behind him, which made Luz peer over his shoulder to see who had been waiting for her. 

Amity Blight was sitting on one of the steps. She was reading the fifth book of _ The Good Witch Azura _ series, deep in trance. Her Abomination sat by her side, carrying her books, which was cute. 

“Amity?” Luz broke into a grin. “I should go say hi to her!” She began to slowly jog to Amity, excited to greet her, but then she suddenly stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” Willow noticed Luz was deep into thought. She thought that maybe Luz was hesitating, which was actually very unlike her to do. “I’m sure Amity would be glad to see you.”

“I just—I’m a little nervous all of a sudden.” Luz quickly glanced at Amity who was still in trance with her book, “Agh, nevermind.” 

She wanted to tell her friends about the scrapbook she saw yesterday, but she felt as if that would betray Amity. She didn’t want to assume anything anyway. She just saw one small portion of the book after all. Luz could have just been in one or two of the many pages. Even if Amity  _ lied  _ about what the book was, surely it meant nothing. 

Finally, Luz huffed and mustered up the courage to greet Amity. It felt as if this were their second time meeting when Amity wasn’t exactly fond of her. It was a funny thing to compare because their relationship had grown a lot since then. 

“Hey, Ams!” Luz appeared from above Amity with their foreheads touching when Luz peered down to see which page the latter was on. “Ooh, this is the fifth book, right? Page 256? I loved this part.”

“L-Luz! You’re a little late,” Amity stammered, surprised to see that Luz was so touchy early in the morning. She would have nearly fallen if it weren’t for Luz and her Abomination being with her. 

“Late? I mean, I did wake up late, but classes don’t start for another five minutes,” Luz stated, flicking Amity’s forehead in the process. She giggled and sat down with Amity on the steps. 

“Hey!” Amity covered her forehead with her small hands and rolled her eyes, “But it’s recommended you come at  _ least _ twenty minutes before class starts. I know you weren’t here for orientation, but you should still know this, it’s literally in the pamphlet.”

“Whatever,  _ nerd _ !” Luz chuckled, putting a hard emphasis in the last word. She ran her fingers through Amity’s hair and messed it up, “To think Hexside’s top student is being tormented by a little human.” 

“Stop it! What’s gotten into you today?” Amity lightheartedly groaned, throwing in a small laugh before quickly stopping herself. She tried to push away Luz’s hand from her hair, but it was no use, “When in the Isles did you get so strong?”

Luz finally let go of Amity’s hair and watched her straighten it back to normal, “Fighting monsters and the law kinda does that to ya. Also, I’m kind of a cheerleader back on Earth.”

“ _ Wow _ , maybe you should be a cheerleader for The Banshees,” Amity teased. “Wouldn’t that be pretty neat? You’d get to go to all of my games.”

“Oh, I guess that’d be pretty cool!”

A voice interrupted the two, “What are you two geeks talking about? The good warlock Azula?”

It was Skara, who was also walking alongside Boscha. Willow and Gus were also by them, chatting up a storm among themselves. Boscha was eyeing Willow excitedly to talk about plants to Gus and lightheartedly let out a short chuckle. 

“N-Nothing!” Amity jumped, but quickly became more visibly annoyed when she realized it was Skara, “I think it was pretty clear that my conversation was between Luz and I, Skara.”

Boscha put on a fake sad face, “Aww,  _ wittle _ Amity is  _ angwy _ that we interrupted her alone time with her—“

Willow jumped in and covered Boscha’s mouth, “With her best friend. Right, Boscha?” 

“Hey!” Boscha protested. 

Willow jokingly kicked Boscha in the shin, signaling Boscha to stop talking. 

Amity let out a loud laugh that was almost out of character of her after witnessing the two girlfriends interact. Luz felt the heat creep up to her cheeks as she watched her laugh. It was like her voice box was just built to be so perfect. 

_ That’s probably weird, Luz,  _ Luz thought to herself, rolling her eyes in the process. 

The bell finally screamed, which indicated that it was time to go to class. 

Boscha and Willow exchanged hugs before departing, which reminded Luz of middle school when couples would claim they missed each other despite not seeing each other for only an hour or two. Both Amity and Luz’s friends had quickly left for class, which left the two sitting awkwardly by themselves—with the company of Amity’s Abomination, of course. 

Amity looked straight into Luz’s eyes, “Before you go, I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a book club meeting after school in the library like old times.” Her face was a bright pink, which Luz had actually noticed. 

Unsure what to respond with after realizing Amity had actually been blushing the whole time, Luz simply replied, “Sure!”

—

It was about four hours since school ended. Luz was muttering to herself, pacing back and forth in front of the library, waiting for Amity to show up. She was so busy and nervous, she hardly even had the time to put on decent clothes once she had gotten home. She just simply threw on a shirt, hoodie, and jeans, and waited until it was time to head to the library. 

While Luz had assumed walking to the library would cool her off, she was dead wrong. “Okay, Luz, don’t be such a baby. Ask her about the book. It can’t be that hard, right?” She continued to speed-walk back and forth in front of the library. 

“Luz? You could’ve just gone inside,” a familiar voice said, which sent chills down Luz’s spine. 

Luz wasn’t sure if it was the good or bad kind of chill.

“Amity!” Luz nearly tripped in an attempt to face Amity. She awkwardly straightened herself and chuckled out of embarrassment, “I was just waiting for you, but you’re here now, so let’s go in!”

While the two walked over to the romance section of the library, Luz internally facepalmed herself as she realized that she probably wouldn’t even have the courage to confront Amity. 

Luz thought to herself,  _ I couldn’t even casually say hi without tripping. Dummy.  _

Luz noticed Amity had changed out of her school uniform as well. It was just a t-shirt and leggings, but Amity was always effortlessly pretty anyway. 

Amity’s fingers danced around the spine of every book on the shelf of the romance section until finally reaching her personal favorite,  _ The Lone Witch & Secret Room _ . She pulled the book just slightly outward and the large shelf began to shake. It was pushed inward and then pushed to the right on its own, allowing the two witches-in-training to easily enter Amity’s secret hideout. 

“This place is as cool as I remembered!” Luz spun around the center of the room, then admiring the neatly lined up books of  _ The Good Azura _ . Her eyes darted back and forth some more, until her eyes landed on something new, which made her gasp, “Amity! Amity! Amity!” 

She repeated Amity’s name fast enough to make Amity laugh, “What is it, you dork?” 

“You have a bean bag chair here? I didn’t even know the Boiling Isles had these!” Luz immediately knew what she had to do and jumped onto the bean bag chair that was sitting right by Amity’s shelves. 

Amity blushed, not wanting to make it a known fact she had actually a lot of Earthly junk lying around somewhere, “W-Well, I would occasionally visit the Owl Lady’s shop. Human culture can be kind of entertaining, I guess. Not that I’m as interested in Augustus or anything, I just think it’s… unique.”

“ _ No lo creo _ ! You voluntarily bought this?  _ You _ ? Amity Blight? I can’t imagine you carrying this around at the market, it’s basically half your size.” Luz put a finger gun under her chin and raised an eyebrow, quickly glancing back and forth between the chair and witch, “What  _ happened _ to you while I was gone?”

“Okay, fine! I just thought it was comfortable and I was a little curious about your human world. Now, leave me alone,” Amity rambled, jumbling her words together from speaking too quickly. Her face was as bright red as the average tomato and it almost seemed as if steam were practically coming out of her ears. 

Luz shifted so there was more room on the bean bag chair and patted the available surface next to her, “Wanna join?” She pulled out the first book of the two’s favorite series from Amity’s shelf that was sitting beside her, “We could reread the series together again.”

Amity jokingly rolled her eyes, but was content from the way the night was going, “Fine, but don’t blame me if I squish you against my shelf. There’s no way we can both fit on that thing you called a bean.” 

“Bet.”

Luz slyly grinned as she pulled on Amity’s arm to pull her towards the bean bag and made sure to hold her waist when Amity was close enough to avoid any crashing. Amity yelped as she fell into the chair, surprisingly not clumsily harming Luz in the process. 

“You’re so dumb sometimes,” Amity quietly mumbled, trying to process that Luz’s hands were briefly on her waist. She hoped that Luz wasn’t staring too closely at her flushed cheeks. She then readjused herself so the two were in a more comfortable shoulder-to-shoulder position. 

Luz opened the book to the first page, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Azura. That was her name. A happy-go-lucky witch with no care in the world,” Luz began to read out loud to Amity. 

Some time had passed and Luz was about to flip over to the last and final page until she noticed a weight on her shoulder. 

She glanced down at Amity whose head was relaxingly resting on her shoulder. Amity let out a soft sigh and her eyes were shut, indicating that she was most likely asleep or at least about to be. 

She checked the time and realized they had already been reading for over three hours. It was already past midnight. 

Amity’s parents and Eda were probably going to kill the two for overstaying, but that was probably the least of her concern. 

“You’ll catch a cold if you sleep at night dressed like this, dummy,” She softly whispered so Amity wouldn’t wake up. Luz carefully lifted up Amity’s head from her shoulder and began to take off her hoodie. 

She couldn’t properly put the hoodie on Amity, otherwise the young witch would wake up. She instead draped it over her like it was a blanket. She moved Amity’s head back so she was resting her head on Luz’s shoulder again. Amity shifted in the process which worried Luz that she would wake up, but fortunately that didn’t seem to happen. 

“Amity, I don’t know if you really like me or not. I saw that book you lied to me about. I know it wasn’t my business to look through it, but it was wide open. It’s probably silly to assume you like me from a book, but even Gus and Willow think so,” Luz sighed as she carefully set the book back on the Amity’s shelf of favorite books. “I don’t even know if I can return those feelings if you  _ do  _ like me. You’ve always acted specific way around that and it took me a while to realize that. Now that I think that I know, I’m lost. My mind has been all over the place.”

Amity was still fast asleep, letting out little inhales and exhales. For some reason, it was comforting to see her chest move up and down so subtly and slowly. Not to mention the soft sighs and the gentle brushes of Amity’s hair against Luz’s cheek.

Her ears began to warm up as she realized how intently she was paying attention to Amity’s sleeping mannerisms. She shook her head and rested it on Amity’s, “Goodnight, Ams.” 

—

Amity woke up with a startle when she realized she had fallen asleep, “Oh no.” Her eyes frantically darted around when she realized she was still sitting on the bean bag chair in the library. There were no windows, but it must have been morning already because of Amity’s typically consistent sleeping schedule. 

“My parents are going to actually hex me.”

She heard faint snoring and her eyes widened. She realized she had to be resting her head  _ somewhere _ . She lifted her head up and looked to her left, only to find Luz peacefully sleeping. The red in her cheeks and pointed ears intensified as complicated emotions began to flood her head. 

“You stayed overnight at the library for me…” Amity couldn’t help but smile. She then looked down and realized Luz had even offered her hoodie to use as a blanket. She let out a content sigh, “I’m sure you already know this, but you’re really sweet.” 

Her smile then broke as she realized Luz was only wearing a t-shirt underneath her hoodie. It must have been cold since they had stayed overnight and it was still probably morning. Amity worriedly glanced back and forth between the hoodie and Luz. 

“Luz,” Amity sighed. She held onto Luz’s arm and gently shook it to wake her up. 

“ _ Mmm _ , Eda, my alarm didn’t even ring yet,” Luz groaned as she tried to swipe the air with her hand as if trying to slap someone. 

“Luz, it’s Amity,” Amity gently poked Luz’s cheek to annoy her further. “We have to get up. It’s still a school day today and we’re probably going to be late at this point.”

“WHAT?” Luz immediately sprang up and looked around. She then shivered and groaned, “You would think sleeping in a room like this on a bean bag chair would be nicer.”

“Are you cold? You can have your hoodie back. Thanks for lending it to me,” Amity folded the hoodie on her lap and placed it in Luz’s hands.

“Your parents are gonna—“

“Hex me? Yeah, but I’m sure Ed and Em covered for me or something,” Amity shrugged. “I can call the Owl Lady for you and she can pick you up.”

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry I didn’t wake you up, you just looked so peaceful and cute, and it was practically a sin to wake you up like that,” Luz began to ramble. “If I weren’t so dumb and forget that it was a school night I definitely would have. If I woke you up, I probably would’ve ruined your sleep schedule too.”

“Luz—“ Amity’s face grew hotter than it did when she realized the two slept together in the library. Amity was caught completely off guard when Luz complimented her. She groaned and facepalmed in an attempt to hide her tomato face, “Nevermind. I’ll call the Owl Lady for you right now.”

She dug through her pocket for her scroll and phoned Edalyn’s number, which she had saved specifically for Luz-related situations. 

_ Ring, ring, ring.  _

There was a silence until a startling static noise interrupted it. 

“ _ Sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable _ ,” the automated voice said. 

Eda’s voice message played, “ _ Don’t call back.” _

_ Beep! _

“Oh, no worries. I’m sure Ed and Em can help you out as well,” Amity nervously chuckled. She didn’t want to imply that Luz and Amity would be going to the Blight Manor  _ together  _ and then go to school  _ together _ . That also meant Luz would have to borrow an extra toothbrush, extra clothes, and… her parents would have the opportunity to meet Luz as well. 

_ Not happening _ , Amity thought with a deadpan. 

Amity pressed on Emira’s contact name and began trying to call her. 

_ Ring, ring, ring _ . 

Again, there was a silence. 

“ _ Sorry— _ “

Amity turned off her scroll. She then groaned and almost even threw it down from frustration, “If Emira won’t answer, Edric won’t either. They’re definitely skipping school today and sleeping in. How in the Isles is our luck so bad?”

“What time is it?”

“Seven in the morning, an hour before school.”

“I think I live closer. Last one to the Owl House is a rotten egg!” Luz grinned as she quickly burst through the door of Amity’s hideaway. 

“Wha—Luz! Wait up!” Amity rolled her eyes and bolted after the witch that had just run off. 


End file.
